


I Brought You My Tongue, You Brought Me Your Asshole

by whyryanross



Series: why mcr is really gone [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whyryanross/pseuds/whyryanross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it was the last thing gerard expected to happen from putting his face in franks ass</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Brought You My Tongue, You Brought Me Your Asshole

**Author's Note:**

> so uh yeah

tbh it was the last thing gerard ever expected to happen from putting his face in franks ass. he had been so excited for that night, even bought new flavored lube n shit.  
everybody else had been rude when gerard had announced his fetish for cleaning supplies. they just didnt get it. but frank did, frank understood.  
frank /always/ understood.  
so this brings us to that one fateful night. gerard was uvula deep in franks ass when it happened. the tight wet heat of franks anus suddenly felt a lil less tight around gerards tongue, but he thought nothing of it, just pushed his face deeper. gerard soon pulled his face out to take a breath but when he looked back, ready to dive once again into the abyss that was frank ieros asshole, he did not see waht he had been expecting.  
franks hole was twice the size it had been and it was no longer pink n wet n cute, but the size of his fist and pitch dark. frank wiggled his ass and whined "gerard y hte heckie did u stop this is so not punk rock" but gerard couldnt answer. he just stared in awe as franks butthole continued to expand. it grew in size until it was almost as big as franks entire form and gerard stared in horror as he began to feel the black hole's gravitational pull. the furniture in the room started being drawn toward it. drawn to their death. he screamed and grabbed the door frame to hold on but it was no use. gerards strength was no match for franks anus, which was now larger than the king bed they had been doin the sex on. finally gerard realized it was pointless and whispered to himself "if i must die at least the way i go will be bc of the butthole i <3 hte most" so he let go and went flying through the room and into the butthole-turned-black-hole he had always adored so much. 

 

EPILOGUE

Friday March 22nd, 2013:

frank, ray, and mikey were just putting the final touches on the End of MCR blog post. ray sniffled and sighed and said "where the frick did gerard ever go the band could continue if he were still here!" mikey wiped the tears from his cheeks and said "i miss him." frank patted them on the back sympathetically and said "me too guys. maybe hes in a better place" they all hugged and parted ways. frank waved bye to the guys as he got in his car. once he was alone, he smirked. no one knew where gerard was, and they would never would find out. as frank buckled his seat belt he farted, a little squeak from his butt tht sounded suspiciously like the words "help". he slipped his sunglasses onto his face, turned on the radio, rolled down the windows, and drove away.


End file.
